bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Toa/G1
, Spherus Magna| species_status=Aktywni| species_pron=Toa| prod_number=| }}Toa to bohaterowie Wszechświata Matoran. Są potężnymi istotami, dysponującymi Mocami Żywiołów i Maskami Kanohi. Noszą Bronie Toa, pomgające im ukierunkowywać Moce Żywiołów. Toa mają zwyczaj służenia siłom dobra, ale istnieją wyjątki, zepsute i skorumpowane. Historia Wielkie Istoty podczas tworzenia Wszechświata Matoran stworzyły Toa jako obrońców podstawowych mieszkańców wszechświata, Matoran. Wzorowano ich na gatunku wojowników ze Spherus Magna, a moce otrzymali na wzór Władców Żywiołów. Pierwszą powstałą Toa była Helryx, która pomagała Matoranom w budowie Metru Nui. Była także członkinią Dłoni Artakhi, na początku istnienia wszechświata strzegącej go przed zagrożeniami. Wielkie Istoty stworzyły także Orde, męskiego Toa Psioniki. Jednakże, w wyniku agresywnej natury Orde i jego porażki przy uspokajaniu Zyglaków, następni przedstawiciele tego żywiołu byli kobietami. Później, wybrani Matoranie zostali obdarzeni specyficzną energią, podczas ich stworzenia. Gdyby aktywowano tę energię, Matoranie przemieniliby się w Toa. Liczba Toa wzratała i wreszcie zastąpili Dłoń Artakhi jako obrońców świata. Helryx później założyła Zakon Mata Nui i zabroniła Toa możliwości wstępu, choć znamy co najmniej jeden wyjątek. Wielkie Istoty nie myślały o Toa jako o niezależnych istotach (podobnie jak z resztą mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran) i z powodu faktu, że dysponowali tak wielką mocą, Istoty stworzyły Marendara, maszynę mającą wyeliminować Toa, gdyby nie wyłączyli się po wykonaniu zadania przez Robota Wielkiego Ducha i gdyby pojawili się na Spherus Magna. Marendar został zamknięty w bunkrze Protodermis do tego czasu. Grupa ośmiorga Toa, w tym Lesovikka i Nikili, połączyła siły i stała się pierwszą drużyną Toa, Toa Cordak. Jednakże, podczas bitwy z Zyglakami Lesovikk zawahał się na chwilę i w rezultacie wszyscy jego kompani zginęli. Sześcioro Toa, nazwanych później Toa Mata zostało stworzonych przez Artakhę na zlecenie Wielkich Istot. Toa ci mieli obudzić Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, gdyby coś mu się stało. Toa zostali wyszkoleni przez Zakon Mata Nui i uśpieni w Codrexie, do czasu ich wezwania. Bractwo Makuta, stworzone przez Mata Nui, mające początkowo za zadanie tworzenie Rahi, zaczeło wspierać Toa i wykorzystywać ich do walki z wrogami Wielkiego Ducha, jak to miało miejsce podczas rebelii Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Grupa Toa nabrała podejrzeń wobec Bractwa, wierząc, że Bractwo wyznaczy sobie ten sam cel co Liga - obalenie Wielkiego Ducha. Toa zebrali informacje o Bractwie, jak imiona członków i rozmieszczenie twierdz, po czym umieścili je na kamieniu. Jednakże, ich baza znajdowała się w pobliżu obozu Frostelusów i zostali zaatakowani. Niedoświadczonemu Toa, Lhikanowi wydano rozkaz zabrania kamienia i ucieczki. Zanim udało mu się zabrać obiekt, ten został już skradziony przez dwóch Skakdi, którzy później dołączyli do Mrocznych Łowców. Kilku Makuta zatrudniło do ochrony elitarne drużyny Toa, nazwane Toa Hagah. Bronili ona Makuta przez wiele lat, ale z biegiem czasu przestali im wierzyć. Jedna drużyna, dowodzona przez Toa Norika, zbuntowała się i skradła Bractwu Kanohi Avohkii, którą następnie ukryła w Metru Nui. Jednakże, wszyscy oni zostali zmutowani przez Roodakę, służącą Makuta. Pozostałe drużyny zostały zabite, lub przeszły na stronę Bractwa. Gdy Mroczni Łowcy wypowiedzieli wojnę Metru Nui, wielu Toa z całego wszechświata sprzymierzyło się pod dowództwem Lhikana w celu obrony miasta. Wojna skończyła się, gdy jeden z Toa Mangai, Nidhiki, zdradził towarzyszy i wciągnął ich w pułapkę Łowców. Jednak Lhikan odkrył jego zamiary i sam zastawił pułapkę na najeźdźców. Pozwolił odejść Łowców, w zamian za oddanie Kamienia Makoki i zabranie z sobą Nidhikiego. Kilka tysięcy lat później, pozostali Toa Mangai zaczęli znikać w tajemniczych okolicznościach podczas wypełniania misji. Lhikan nabrał podejrzeń wobec Turagi Dume, który w rzeczywistości był ukrytym Teridaxem. Lhikan rozdał kamienie Toa sześciu wybranym Matoranom, którzy mieli pomóc mu powstrzymać Makutę. Po wielu przygodach, nowi Toa uwięzili Teridaxa w pieczęci Protodermis i zabrali Matoran na wyspę Mata Nui. Niestety, Makuta uśpił wcześniej Wielkiego Ducha, wywołując Wielki Kataklizm i pogrążając wszechświat w chaosie. Z Codrexu wystrzelono sześć Kanistrów Toa, w których znajdowali się Toa Mata. Mieli oni obudzić Wielkiego Ducha. Niestety, Kanistry miały usterkę i Toa przez tysiąc lat dryfowali po nieskończonym oceanie. Wreszcie, Matoranin Takua zebrał sześć Kamieni Toa ukrytych przez Toa Metru na Mata Nui i używając ich, wezwał kanistry Toa Mata. Toa przybyli na wyspę i wyruszyli do walki z Teridaxem nękającym Matoran i z jego licznymi sługami. Podczas swojej wielkiej misji stali się Toa Nuva, a Takua zmienił się w Takanuvę, Toa Światła. Razem pokonali Makutę na pewien czas, umożliwiając Matoranom powrót na Metru Nui. Gdy Toa Nuva zaginęli na wyspie Voya Nui, poszukując Maski Życia, w celu uratowania umierającego Mata Nui, na pomoc wyruszyła szóstka Matoran. Wkrótce powstali nowi Toa, Toa Inika, przemienieni energią Czerwonej Gwiazdy. Uratowali Toa Nuva, odnaleźli maskę, a później zmienili się w Toa Mahri i ruszyli w dalszy pościg za uciekającą maską w głębiny oceanu. W międzyczasie, Toa Nuva wyruszyli na swoją misję obudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Toa Mahri powiodło się, gdy jeden z nich, Matoro, poświęcił swoje życie w zamian za uzdrowienie Wielkiego Ducha. Toa Nuva otrzymali nowe pancerze i broń od Artakhi, po czym zostali wysłani do Karda Nui, rdzenia wszechświata. Zmierzyli się tam z Bractwem Makuta, obudzili Wielkiego Ducha i powrócili na Metru Nui. Tam dowiedzieli się, że Teridax przejął ciało Mata Nui i zarazem kontrolę nad całym wszechświatem. Toa nie zamierzali się mu podporządkować i wszczęli rebelię. Gdy Teridax wylądował na Bara Magna w celu zabicia Mata Nui, Takanuva i Tahu uciekli robota z grupą Toa i stanęli do walki z siłami Makuty. Gdy Mata Nui w ciele Prototypowego Robota go uśmiercił i odtworzył Spherus Magna, Toa opuścili nienadający się do zamieszkania Wszechświat Matoran i przenieśli się na powierzchnię planety. Nagła obecność tak wielu Toa aktywowała jednak Marendara. Toa rozpoczęli współpracę z Glatorianiami w celu integracji Agori i Matoran. Tahu pracował z Ackarem i Kiiną, podczas gdy niektórzy wyruszyli na poszukiwania Wielkich Istot, zgodnie z ostatnim życzeniem Mata Nui. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia W tym wszechświecie Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Toa, którzy byli rozmiaru Matoran z głównego wymiaru. Posiadali te same moce i uratowali Spherus Magna przed Zenergizowaną Protodermis i Rozpadem. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna Makuta nigdy nie zbuntowali się przeciwko Wielkiemu Duchowi w tej rzeczywistości, a Mata Nui odtworzył Spherus Magna tysiąc lat wcześniej, niż w głównym wymiarze. Następnie, Toa zamieszkali na planecie wraz z Glatorianami i Agori. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa Matoro z tego wszechświata zawiódł i nie uratował życia Wielkiego Ducha, a Toa pomogli w ewakuacji na wyspę Mata Nui i zajęli się ochroną jej przed Makuta i Rahkshi. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym wymiarze Tuyet zabiła Lhikana, przejęła władzę w Metru Nui i utworzyła Imperium Toa. Gdy Koloseum zaatakował ruch oporu pod przywództwem Lesovikka i Pohatu, wraz z Takanuvą z głównego wszechświata, Tuyet została przepołowiona przez portal międzywymiarowy. Cechy i umiejętności Toa posiadają wiele umiejętności, większość z nich to rozwinięte zdolności Matoran danego żywiołu. Ponadto, Toa w pełni kontrolują jeden żywioł. Lepiej wyszkolony i bardziej doświadczony Toa może używać żywiołu na wiele sposobów. Wyczerpuje to zasoby mocy Toa, które jednak nieustannie się odnawiają. Toa mogą uwolnić całą moc w pojedynczym ataku zwanym Nova Blast, ale jest on rzadko używany, ze względu na ogromną siłę niszczenia i niebezpieczeństwo, które się z nim wiąże. Ciała Toa składają się z mechanicznych części i organicznego Protodermis, przez co są o wiele silniejsi i wytrzymalsi od Glatorian. Dzięki właściwościom organicznego Protodermis, szybciej leczą swoje rany. Przeciętny Toa jest wystarczająco silny, by unieść ponad tonę. Pomimo różnych rozmiarów zestawów, większość Toa jest podobnego wzrostu. Wszyscy Toa noszą i używają Wielkich i Szlachetnych Kanohi. Bez masek, moc Toa jest o wiele słabsza. Toa muszą trenować, by móc korzystać z mask Kanohi, lub muszą być pod wpływem wielkiego stresu. Wewnątrz ciała Toa znajduje się energia zwana Mocą Toa, której Toa używają instynktownie. Energia znajduje się w uśpieniu wewnątrz wszystkich Matoran i to ona odpowiada za przemianę w Toa. Toa, którzy nigdy nie byli Matoranami, również ją posiadają. W przeciwieństwie do energii żywiołu, Moc Toa nie regeneruje się, dlatego trzeba z niej korzystać roztropnie. Toa zmienia się w Turaga, jeśli wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie i poświęcił Moc Toa. Jeśli Toa wykorzystał całą Moc Toa przed wypełnieniem przeznaczenia, zaraz po jego wypełnieniu zmieni się w Turaga. Toa posiadają jeszcze inne zdolności, jak możliwość połączenia w Toa Kaita. Potrafią także nawiązać mentalne połączenie z inną istotą, dzięki któremu istota może widzieć to, co Toa odpowiedzialny za stworzenie połączenia. Narzędzia Toa noszą różne rodzaje broni, których używają do skupienia mocy żywiołu lub walki wręcz. Czasami używają również dodatkowych broni, zazwyczaj miotaczy. Gdy Matoranin zmieni się Toa normalnym sposobem, otrzyma zbroję Toa jako część przemiany. Wygląd zbroi zależy od tego, jak wyobraża sobie Toa Matoranin. Toa, którzy byli dawniej Matoranami posiadają identyczną budowę ciała pod zbroją. Toa Mata są wyjątkiem, jako że stworzono ich od razu w formach Toa. Znani Toa *Toa Cordak *Toa Hagah *Toa Mangai *Toa Metru/Toa Hordika *Toa Mata/Toa Nuva *Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *Inni Toa Struktura społeczna Toa często działają w grupach. Zazwyczaj liczą one sześcioro członków, choć znane są zespoły z większą lub mniejszą liczbą Toa. Niektórzy Toa działają w pojedynkę, aczkolwiek są to rzadkie przypadki. Toa poświęcają się Trzem Prawom i starają się ich strzec. Matoranie szanują Toa, a oni się z nimi zaprzyjaźniają i chronią najlepiej jak potrafią. Kodeks Toa Kodeks Toa to zbiór zasad, który powstał, gdy Toa zdali sobie sprawę, że mogą odnieść sukces tylko posiadając zaufanie i szacunek Matoran zamiast strachu. Mimo, że poszczególne zasady nie są znane, wiemy, że Toa nie mogą zabijać wrogów, no chyba, że nie mają w wyboru, np. w sytuacji zagrożenia życia Toa. Niektórzy Toa nie przestrzegają Kodeksu, jak Helryx, która nie może sobie na to pozwolić, Lesovikk, który już nie uznaje siebie godnym tytułu Toa, lub Tuyet, która jest zła. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Obecnie żyje ponad 40 aktywnych Toa. W skład 26 znanych nam wchodzi: pięcioro Toa Nuva, Toa Mata Tahu, pięcioro pozostałych Toa Mahri, Toa Hagah, Takanuva, Lesovikk, Krakua, Helryx, Chiara, Zaria, Orde, Tuyet i Varian. Toa wskrzeszeni na Czerwonej Gwieździe nie wchodzą w skład tych czterdziestu. * Ignika i Mata Nui nie są uznawani za prawdziwych Toa, choć sami tak się tytułowali. Ciała ich obu zostały stworzone przez Maskę Życia. * Artakha może tworzyć nowych Toa, ale tylko, jeśli Wielkie Istoty dostarczą mu materiały. Zobacz też * Galeria: Drużyny Toa Kategoria:Rozumne Gatunki Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Generacja 1